Amar en silencio
by AleSt
Summary: Hinata decide confesarle su amor a Naruto por segunda vez, pero calla otra vez. Al creerlo perdido, decide olvidar su amor y continuar su vida diciéndole adiós a esos sentimientos que fueron su única luz. AU ubicado en The Last, los acontecimientos con Toneri jamás ocurrieron. Naruto tendrá que ir descubriendo a Hinata y la belleza de sus sentimientos sin ayuda de ningún genjutsu.
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Despedida**

* * *

Los rayos plateados de la luna alumbraban tenuemente las calles de Konoha. El viento susurraba entre las copas de los árboles desnudos. Todo representaba la calma antes de una tormenta, era invierno después de todo y una tormenta de nieve parecía mecerse sobre la aldea, esperando el momento preciso para dejar caer los copos de nieve blanquecina.

Hinata Hyuuga movía sus manos con gracia y rapidez, las agujetas de tejer eran apenas un borrón entre sus dedos, mientras unía los puntos de su tejido. La lana roja destacaba por su brillante color ente sus manos. Una sencilla bufanda comenzaba a tomar forma entre puntada y puntada.

—Naruto-kun —el nombre salió en un sutil murmullo y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro de porcelana como siempre pasaba cada vez que decía su nombre.

Mientras tejía, recodaba la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki, esa franca, amplia, cálida y optimista sonrisa que la había salvado de un mundo de sombras y soledad.

Estaba decidida, finalmente había tomado la decisión de confesarle por segunda vez sus sentimientos al rubio ninja de Konoha. Esta vez la sombra de la muerte no estaría cerniéndose sobre ellos, esta vez su confesión no estaría impulsada por el pensamiento de que iba morir protegiéndolo. Nunca antes había tenido el valor para sostenerle la mirada a Naruto, mucho menos para confesarle la pureza del sentimiento que llevaba años guardando celosamente en su corazón y estaba cansada. La fuerza de sus sentimientos la abrumaba y necesitaba liberarse realmente de ellos, sacarlos de su pecho y obtener una respuesta.

Había tejido durante varias noches y finalmente lo había conseguido, le devolvería a Naruto la bufanda que perdió aun siendo muy niños cuando intentó defenderla. Ese tejido no solamente significaba el agradecimiento que desde siempre le había tenido, también simbolizaba sus sentimientos. Quería que Naruto aceptara su regalo y con ello también sus sentimientos por él, que al menos fuera totalmente consciente de que ella siempre había estado ahí, observándolo desde las sombras, siguiéndolo en cada tramo del camino, admirándolo y amándolo en silencio.

Sintió una chispa encenderse en su interior en el momento en que dio la última puntada. Era el momento, no podía, no era capaz de esperar un día más, tenía que decírselo y así ser libre para amarlo abiertamente. No importaba su respuesta, tanto si aceptaba sus sentimientos como si no, su corazón quedaría liberado de esa prisión de amor que ella mismo había construido.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a buscarlo, pero cada vez que intentaba salir en su búsqueda, sus temores a ser rechazada no le permitían continuar con lo que se proponía. Recordó las palabras de Sakura y la confianza que la kunoichi tenía en ella. Sakura le había dicho que debía ser más segura de si misma, así que no podía darse por vencida sin intentarlo. Respiró hondo y salió del reciento Hyuuga dispuesta a ser valiente por sólo una vez.

Caminó rápidamente entre los aldeanos que disfrutaban del festival del Rinne y se dirigió directamente a Ichiraku Ramen donde sabia él estaría cenando. Sabía que muy probablemente estaría rodeado de varias de sus nuevas admiradoras y aunque se sentía incómoda, no estaba dispuesta a alejarse. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlo cenado en compañía de Ino, Choji, Shikamaru y Sakura.

—Hinata-chan, si aún no has cenado podrías acompañarnos. Naruto está feliz por algo que le obsequiaron y quiere festejar —ofreció Ino.

—Acompáñanos —dijo el rubio.

—Siéntate aquí, Hinata —Sakura se levantó cediéndole su lugar junto a Naruto.

La Hyuuga estaba nerviosa, pero terminó aceptando.

—¡Naruto-senpai! —el coro de voces pertenecía a un grupo de chicas que seguían al rubio a sol y a sombra.

—Son ustedes, muchas gracias por los regalos. Pidan lo que quieran, es mi forma de agradecérselos —murmuro frotándose la cabeza—. Tú también Hinata, pide lo que quieras, hoy invito yo —antes de que pudiera sentarse junto a Hinata, su club de admiradoras lo detuvo.

—Senpai, ven a sentarte con nosotras —señaló una de ellas.

Hinata no pudo más, había pasado toda su vida escondiéndose y ahora le era imposible quedarse ahí mirando como otras chicas tenían la valentía que a ella le faltaba para pedirle a Naruto que se quedara con ellas. No podía, no podía, no podía estar ahí.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura cuando la vio ponerse de pie.

—En realidad no tengo hambre. Disculpen —hizo una ligera reverencia antes de comenzar a macharse.

—Acompáñala —le sugirió Sakura a Naruto.

—¿Hasta su casa? Hinata-chan es muy fuerte, nadie en la aldea se atrevería a hacerle algo —dijo el rubio.

Hinata aceleró el paso, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Sostenía la bolsa donde había guardado la bufanda y la mantenía fuertemente contra su pecho, como si la estuviera protegiendo y en realidad lo hacía. Sentía que de esa forma estaba protegiendo sus sentimientos.

—Hinata, espera —Sakura había corrido detrás de ella—. No puede ser más tonto, ya conoces como es. Ibas a entregarle la bufanda ¿no es así?

—S-sí.

—Tú puedes hacerlo. Ten confianza en ti misma —la animó.

—Gracias, p-pero ¿Por qué te preocupas? —estaba agradecida con Sakura por su apoyo, pero le intrigaba el porqué de su interés.

—Porque si no nos apoyamos entre nosotras, nadie mas lo hará —Hinata no necesitaba el byakugan para darse cuenta que en ese momento la kunoichi de ojos verdes estaba pensando en Sasuke.

Se separaron poco antes de llegar al complejo de los Hyuuga. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sakura y en lo mucho que necesitaba decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por él. Giró sobre si misma y salió rumbo al departamento del héroe de la aldea.

Estaba completamente decidida, no dejaría pasar una noche más ocultando sus sentimientos. Practicó durante todo el camino las palabras que le diría a Naruto, necesitaba encontrar las palabras que expresaran lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y su inmenso deseo por caminar a su lado y dejar de amarlo desde las sombras.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Hinata? —la voz de Naruto la sorprendió cuando se disponía a practicar una vez más lo que le diría.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Por qué me saludas? Nos vimos hace un rato en Ichiraku.

—Tienes razón —murmuró sonrojándose.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente inmediatamente notó la bufanda verde y gris que el Uzumaki llevaba alrededor del cuello.

—Qué bonita bufanda —susurró mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Oh, esta bufanda es… —Hinata vio claramente la expresión de añoranza en el rostro de Naruto, provocando que el dolor en su corazón se acentuara todavía más.

No había cenando, y su estómago traidor decidió que ese era el mejor momento para reclamarle por alimento. Se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—Si tienes hambre tengo ramen instantáneo en mi departamento —señaló con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buenas noches! —salió corriendo avergonzada y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¡Oye, Hinata! ¡¿No querías hablar conmigo?! —exclamó el rubio sin éxito viéndola correr hasta perderse de su vista.

Corría sin rumbo, únicamente buscando alejarse de Naruto y de su inconsciente rechazo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó en un pequeño parque. Se sentó en uno de los columpios. Estar ahí le recordaba la infancia normal que no tuvo, siempre entrenando para ser la digna heredera de los Hyuuga, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Y ahora, todos sus esfuerzos volvían a ser insuficientes.

—¿Quién le habrá regalado esa bufanda? —se preguntó a si misma intentando contener las lágrimas—. Realmente me alegro por ti, Naruto-kun —murmuró fallando completamente en sus intenciones y dejando las lágrimas caer libremente.

Por un momento sintió envidia de la mujer que había conseguido llegar al corazón de la persona más sincera y honesta que ella había conocido. Sentía envidia porque sabía que si Naruto se había fijado en ella, era porque se trataba de una persona excepcional, una persona con la cual ella seguramente jamás podría competir en ningún nivel. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mientras las lágrimas empañaban su visión fue consciente de que debía hacer algo. Amaba tanto a Naruto y, por lo mismo, no podía ser tan egoísta como para confesarle lo que sentía ahora que él había encontrado a una persona a la cual querer. No podía ser tan cruel con él y ponerlo en la posición en la que tuviera que rechazarla directamente y arruinar la amistad que aun podían conservar. No podía decírselo porque no podría resistir escucharlo disculparse con ella por no poder amarla. Era más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Naruto-kun, deseo sinceramente que encuentres la felicidad que mereces junto a la persona que has elegido. Y-yo renunció a ti.

Y ahí, en medio de ese parque, bajo la luz brillante de luna, se prometió a si misma poner todo de si para dejar ir ese amor que tan cuidadosamente había protegido y alimentado.

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, un dolor que no podía aliviarse con nada más que con el paso del tiempo y la determinación para olvidar. Se despidió de Naruto y de su amor, resignada a su pérdida.

Regresó al complejo Hyuuga, perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, tomó la bufanda roja que había tejido, depositó un suave beso, un beso lleno de amor y dolor. Un beso que significa el adiós definitivo a la persona a la que había amado desde siempre, pero extrañamente también simbolizaba su decisión por olvidar, y su sincero anhelo porque Naruto fuera feliz, aunque ella tuviera que ser un testigo silencioso de esa felicidad. Observándolo desde las sombras como siempre había hecho.

* * *

 **Tenía este fic rondándome la cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo había comenzado hace unos meses, y finalmente lo saco a la luz xD.**

 **Soy muy fan del NaruHina, y a pesar de que quedé muy feliz cuando se hicieron canon en The Last, la verdad es que no me gustó mucho la idea de que Naruto se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata por medio del genjutsu. Fue casi instalove y no puedo con eso. El NaruHina no puede ser simplemente instalove. De esa idea nació esto, los eventos que ocurrieron en The Last no pasaron, aunque estamos en la misma línea de tiempo y como se han dado cuenta, inicia casi de la misma forma que The Last.**

 **Como ven, Naruto no vio a Hinata en el parque y aunque nosotros sabemos que la bufanda que trae Naruto es la que Kushina le tejió antes de que él naciera, Hinata no lo sabe y esa desinformación desencadena todas las cosas que leerán más adelante. Me gustaría que Naruto sufriera un poco ¿saben? Que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata poco a poco y cuando finalmente lo haga, le golpeen fuerte y haga algo para remediar el dolor que sabe le causó.**

 **No sé cómo se va a ir desarrollando todo más adelante, pero tengo claro que este es un fic NaruHina y que, a pesar de que habrá mucho angst y sentimientos confusos, al final terminaran juntos *-***

 **Así que ¿reviews? xD.**

 **A todos, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto :D**


	2. Cuando dices adiós

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Cuando dices adiós**

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana despertándola. No recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormida, había llorado en silencio por lo que parecieron horas hasta que el cansancio, la tristeza, la frustración y la resolución por cumplir su palabra y olvidar, la dejaron exhausta. De alguna manera se sentía ligera, como si de alguna forma hubiera estado encadenada por años y de pronto las cadenas que la mantenían retenida hubieran desaparecido. Se sentía ligera, pero al mismo tiempo vacía.

El rostro de un Naruto sonriente envuelto en una bufanda verde y gris, vino a su memoria. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, luchado con todas sus fuerzas por alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos de celos y envidia que súbitamente despertaron al pensar en que alguien más estaba ocupando los pensamientos y el corazón del héroe de Konoha. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos sintiendo como su resolución por dejar ir ese amor que durante tanto tiempo atesoró se desvanecía.

No pudo evitar sentirse herida, lo había amado durante muchos años, tantos que al final ese amor se convirtió en la piedra angular de su vida, lo que le daba sentido a sus días y refugio en las noches. Por un momento sintió que era la persona más egoísta porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo ese amor que silenciosamente le había entregado fuera correspondido con la misma intensidad. Ella lo había notado cuando nadie más lo hizo, hizo del camino ninja de Naruto el suyo propio, siguiendo sus ideales e inyectándose de su optimismo y su fuerza. Había estado siempre a su lado, acompañándolo en cada momento, apoyándolo tras las sombras, pero él nunca lo notó. Nunca se dio cuenta que ella siempre había estado ahí, esperando a que él posara sus ojos en ella, que la viera, que la descubriera, que la amara.

Si tan sólo le hubiera dado una respuesta cuando le confesó sus sentimientos mientras trataba de protegerlo. Si la hubiera rechazado una vez la aldea empezó su reconstrucción, ella lo habría aceptado, sus anhelos hubieran quedado destrozados, pero al menos habría dejado de soñar con la realización de ese amor. Por el contrario, continuó albergando esperanzas, aun mas durante la guerra cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano haciéndola sentir importante para él. No le importó que él dijera que Sakura era su novia porque su amor le daba la fuerza para seguir a su lado, convenciéndose que al final, en el algún punto del camino, Naruto se daría cuenta que ella estaba ahí esperando por una respuesta y entonces él la tomaría entre sus abrazos, la cubriría de besos y le diría que la amaba, que siempre la amó.

La culpabilidad terminó venciéndola nuevamente. No tenía derecho a sentirse herida por un amor que nunca fue correspondido, por un amor que únicamente ella sentía. No podía culpar a Naruto por no amarla, por no quererla de la manera que ella deseaba. Flaqueaba ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos, ahogándose en sus propios anhelos y sintiéndose todavía más culpable por pensar sólo en ella, por olvidar el sacrificio que Neji hizo por su felicidad.

Se levantó del futón inmediatamente limpiándose las lágrimas. El recordar a Neji le devolvió la entereza que necesitaba. Su querido primo había muerto salvándola a ella, protegiendo no sólo su integridad física, sino también lo que más amaba. No tenía derecho a desperdiciar la vida que él le había otorgado lamentándose por su amor no correspondido. Debía seguir adelante por Neji, por su sacrificio y por ella misma.

—No te decepcionaré, Neji-niisan —susurró para sí misma antes de prepararse para salir a entrenar con Kiba.

.

* * *

—¿Seguro te encuentras bien, Hinata? —Preguntó Kiba—. No te ves bien. Estas demasiado distraída y tienes los ojos hinchados. Has estado llorando ¿no es así? —un aullido de Akamaru reforzó las afirmaciones de su dueño.

—E-estoy bien, Kiba-kun. Es sólo que a-anoche no pude dormir bien, eso es todo —respondió intentando sonreír y fallando completamente en el intento.

—Eres demasiado transparente, Hinata. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu clan quiere forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres?

—¡N-n-no! No es nada de eso. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—En momentos así es cuando más extrañó a Shino, él sabría qué hacer para averiguar que te está pasando. Tal vez podría pedirle a Naruto que viniera a comer con nosotros después, seguro eso te animaría —dijo con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ante la mención del ninja rubio, las lágrimas volvieron a correr solas, sin que ella las pudiera detener. Estaba determinada a dejarlo ir, pero nunca imaginó lo doloroso que sería escuchar la sola mención de su nombre ahora que sabía que nunca sería para ella.

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró bajito cuando de la nada sintió los delgados brazos de su amiga rodear su cintura mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho en un intento por amortiguar su llanto.

Hinata sabía que sus acciones comenzaban a preocupar a Kiba, pero no sabía lo mucho que necesita aferrarse a alguien querido hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella intentando animarla.

—¿Por qué lloras, Hinata? ¿Qué está pasando? No me digas que Naruto… —se cortó cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata había comenzado a llorar cuando lo mencionó a él—. ¿Te hizo algo malo? —cuestionó separándola delicadamente de su pecho para poder verla a los ojos—. Ese estúpido, me las pagará —gruñó al ver como un par de gruesas lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la Hyuuga.

—N-N-N-Naruto-kun, e-él…él no me ha hecho nada —se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter—. Soy yo, y-yo soy quien se ha l-lastimado sola, Kiba-kun. Yo, s-solamente yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hinata? Explícame —la tomó delicadamente de los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Akamaru corrió enseguida y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, era su manera de demostrarle que al igual que su dueño, él también estaba ahí para consolarla.

Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su lastimado corazón. Jamás había hablado con nadie sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto, siempre los había conservado únicamente para ella, pero necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar todo aquello que la estaba consumiendo. Confiaba en Kiba tanto como confiaba en Shino, eran sus amigos. Si había alguien en toda la aldea que no la juzgaba por su debilidad era precisamente Kiba Inuzuka.

Y así sin más terminó confesándose con una de las personas a las que le confiaría su vida. Kiba escuchaba atento, no la interrumpió en ningún momento, simplemente se quedó ahí, dejándola hablar, porque se dio cuenta que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era a alguien que la escuchara.

—Está bien, Hinata. Está bien si lloras porque el amor es así, imparable y a veces doloroso. Naruto es un idiota, siempre lo ha sido, y lo es aún más por nunca haberte notado. Pero quiero que te hagas un pregunta, y quiero que te la respondas a ti misma con honestidad —Hinata no se esperaba el tono serio que Kiba había adquirido—. ¿De quién te enamoraste? ¿Te enamoraste del verdadero Naruto o del Naruto que tú observabas a escondidas?

La pregunta la descolocó porque no entendía a que se refería el Inuzuka.

—No me veas así —resopló—, Hinata, muchas veces cuando nos ilusionamos idealizamos al objeto de nuestro afecto, vemos sólo las cosas buenas y pasamos por alto los defectos, incluso cerramos los ojos ante los errores y las cosas malas. No estoy diciendo que Naruto sea una mala persona porque los dos sabemos que no lo es, pero ¿realmente alguna vez te acercaste a él lo suficiente como para conocerlo de verdad? ¿Lo amas por quien es o por quien tú crees que es?

—Kiba-kun, yo n-no, no…

—No me respondas a mí, es algo que tienes que responderte a ti misma. Ser completamente consciente del porqué lo amas hará más sencillo el dejarlo atrás, el convertir ese amor en un recuerdo bonito del pasado, pero que tiene que quedarse en el pasado para que empieces a vivir en el presente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que Kiba se ofreció a acompañarla de vuelta al complejo Hyuuga cuando empezó a nevar. Durante el camino Hinata recordaba todo lo que le había dicho su amigo. No podía dejar de pensar en todas la veces que observó a Naruto desde las sombras, ocultándose para no ser descubierta, pero sin nunca acercarse a él a pesar de que sabía lo solo que él se sentía.

 _¿De que manera lo amo?_ Se preguntó mientras veía a Kiba y a Akamaru perderse entre la gente, presintiendo que la respuesta a esa pregunta, cambiaría todo para bien o para mal. Lo cambiaría definitivamente.

.

* * *

 **¡Wow! No sé como más expresar lo sorprendida que me ha dejado la respuesta que este fic ha tenido. No me lo esperaba, en serio que no, así que aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por los favs, los follows y los reviews, realmente me ha dejado sorprendida y ahora siento que mi respuesta a ese recibimiento tiene que estar a la altura de las expectativas. Espero que me ayuden y apoyen en el camino, este es un fic donde el angst estará a la orden del día, como ya han visto. Así que sus comentarios y criticas serán muy importantes y sobre todo, bien recibidas :D**

 **¿Algún review para este capítulo?**

 **Quiero aclarar algo antes de seguir. Kiba no será "el otro clavo de Hinata" ellos son amigos y si en algún punto aparece otro interés amoroso para ella, no será Kiba. Los triángulos amorosos sólo me gustan cuando tienen sentido y no únicamente porque sí o para hacer más "deseable" a cualquiera de las partes. Así que el sexy de Kiba es simplemente el apoyo de Hina.**

 **¡Esta es la parte en la que respondo reviews!**

 **Andrea Uchiha:** El tuyo fue el primer review que recibí en este fic, me alegró mucho que la idea haya gustado. Tienes mucha razón, para ser la pareja principal del Narutoverse, no tuvo el sitio que merecía. Un poco más de desarrollo no le hacía daño a nadie. Pero bueno, eso nos deja a todas el camino libre para darle ese desarrollo que le faltó al NaruHina. Mil gracias por el review.

 **azu:** Nada de genjutsus, aquí a Naruto le toca esforzarse para conseguir el amor verdadero de Hinata. Que sufra un poquito xD. Contestando a tú pregunta, sí. Más adelante veremos a Naruto celoso, básicamente porque comienza a darse cuenta que algo en Hinata ha cambiado y verla con Kiba como que no le gusta xD.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Gracias por apoyar la idea del fic, de verdad espero estar a la altura.

 **Chio-sempai:** ¡Exactamente mi punto! Llevo diciendo eso desde que salió The Last. Sin Toneri no había NaruHina, si él no secuestra a Hanabi, Naruto se queda como el Hokage soltero más codiciado y Hinata cuidando a los hijos de Hanabi lol. En serio, todo fue muy apresurado, pero igual no nos quejemos, al final el NaruHina es real *-*

 **Hinakey91sm:** Ojalá este capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas. Muchas gracias por el review.

 **Alpha:** Omg, tú te sigues spoileando todo jajaja. Me mató lo de las Matsuris xD. Pero es cierto, todas las fans que ahora tiene Naruto no estuvieron acorralándolo cuando no era nadie, aunque Hinata tampoco, ella sólo lo veía ahí escondida en los postes, la diferencia es que ella sí lo aceptaba así tal cual él es. Me da pena porque la voy a romper a la pobre, y a Naruto también, a él le va a caer todo de golpe y la culpabilidad por haberse pasado la confesión de amor de Hinata por donde más pudo lo va a dejar devastado. Pobres mis niños, van a sufrir antes de ser felices. Gracias por el apoyo a mi crueldad *-*

 **kaichou3:** Aww muchas gracias por querer leer más de esta idea. Lo que más quiero es que les guste a medida que la vaya desarrollando. Gracias por leer.

 **Diana:** Sé muy bien a lo que refieres y me pone nerviosa caer en lo mismo. Estoy haciendo precisamente eso, tomándome mi tiempo para pensar bien lo que quiero contar en cada capítulo que vendrá, mucho más porque esto es angst puro. Espero no decepcionarte en el camino. Gracias por la buena vibra.

 **Yandere-chan:** Va a haber muchas lágrimas, así que espero no ponerte muy triste mientras vaya avanzando con el fic. Gracias por pasarte por aqui.

 **Sofii:** Oh, vamos a llorar juntas aquí porque así va a ser el fic T_T lo más realista en cuanto a sentimientos que me sea posible. Espero te quedes a leer.

 **majothemexican:** Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero te haya gustado igual que el anterior :D

 **Guest:** Gracias por tú interés en el fic. ¡Me hace feliz que te haya gustado!

 **Bueno, esperen muchas lágrimas. Voy a romper a Hinata, voy a romper a Nuruto, En fin, aquí lloramos todos xD.**

 **Gracias infinitas por leer ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. ¿Te conozco?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **¿Te conozco?**

* * *

 _¿De qué manera lo amo?_

La pregunta que ella misma se había hecho después de su encuentro con Kiba la perseguía a todas horas sin descanso. Estaba cansada de su propia debilidad, quería olvidar, dejar todo atrás. Pero de la manera más cruel y dolorosa se dio cuenta que el amar a una persona de la manera en que ella amaba a Naruto, con tanto anhelo y necesidad, el olvido y el sosiego para su corazón eran un deseo que sentía no podía alcanzar.

Casi dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que le confesó sus sentimientos y su resolución a Kiba, y desde ese día no había vuelto a salir del complejo Hyuuga. Shino y él habían ido a visitarla todos los días. No necesitó confesarse con Shino porque él conocía lo profundo de los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón por el ninja rubio. Con él siempre tuvo una conexión especial, no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse, comprenderse y reconfortarse, tal vez era porque de cierta forma eran muy parecidos. Con Kiba era todo lo contrario, a él siempre tenía que decirle las cosas que quería, lo que necesitaba o molestaba. En el fondo sabía que no era porque Kiba no la comprendiera, era porque él quería que se sintiera cómoda expresando que lo que quería decir, que se sintiera cómoda siendo simplemente Hinata.

Los dos siempre estaban ahí, dispuestos a todo por ella y nunca se había sentido más agradecida por tenerlos como compañeros y amigos como ahora. De no ser por ellos quizá se hubiera dejado arrastrar hacia la oscuridad una vez más, esa oscuridad que la rondaba y la perseguía. Su única luz se había apagado sin antes haberla iluminado de la manera en la que ella deseaba. Sabía que debía esforzarse en su intento por dejar todo atrás, debía esforzarse por ellos porque sus amigos sentían su dolor, sufrían por ella y no concebía la idea de que ellos sufrieran por su causa.

Un suspiro brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho al observar la tenue luz de la luna que apenas iluminaba la habitación. Otra noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño, otra noche en la que quería fundirse con las sombras, desesperada, perdida entre sus pensamientos y sin poder encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho.

Sí, amaba a Naruto. La primera vez que lo vio, no podía dejar de ver el brillo de sus dorados cabellos y lo azules que eran sus ojos, azules como un mar en calma en el cual era capaz de desatarse la peor de las tormentas. Calma y tempestad en armonía casi perfecta. Su determinación por hacer que lo notaran logró que precisamente ella lo hiciera y desde que lo vio ya nunca más pudo dejar de hacerlo. Observándolo desde las sombras, brindándole su apoyo silencioso. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él y, aun así, era incapaz de contestar su propia pregunta.

 _¿De qué manera lo amo?_

Lo amaba por lo que era y por quién era, por su determinación, por sus sueños y torpezas, por sus ganas de vivir y servir, por su lealtad a la gente que consideraba preciada, por su devoción a la aldea, por su sonrisa, por existir.

Recordó las palabras de Kiba cuando le dijo que debía aceptar las razones por las que amaba a Naruto para poder dejarlas ir una a una, debía comprender a plenitud a quien amaba antes de despedirse del amor que había estado alimentando y guardando para él. No entendía cómo reconocer las razones de su amor la iban a ayudar. Ahora mismo lo único que hacían era causarle un dolor casi lacerante en medio del pecho que se extendía por todo su ser ante la realización de que todo siempre fue una ilusión únicamente suya, un sueño que nunca seria realidad. No para ella.

Observó la bufanda sobre la mesa de noche, su brillo rojo destellaba con la luz de la luna. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla seguida de muchas más. Sus sentimientos, al igual que esa bufanda, yacían abandonados en soledad, en un lugar donde únicamente ella podía verlos. Sus sentimientos también destellaban dentro de ella, esperando a que esos destellos fueran notados por el Uzumaki.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto fuera feliz, era lo que más anhelaba, pero le dolía que su felicidad no fuera con ella porque para él era una compañera más, una amiga más.

Dio otra vuelta en su futón, no quería pensar, no quería recordar, no quería desear.

.

* * *

Los suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de esa bruma en la que se había sumergido, mitad dormida, mitad en vigilia.

—Hina, ¿estás despierta? —Escuchó la aguda vocecilla de su hermana que entraba a su habitación sin esperar respuesta.

—S-sí, ¿qué sucede Hanabi-chan? —Preguntó aclarando su voz.

—Una amiga tuya, Sakura, te está esperando en el patio. Yo la dejé pasar, es la tercera vez que viene en esta semana y me estoy cansando de verla con esa cara de preocupación. Creo que piensa que eres prisionera o algo así.

—Yo no… —se quedó en silencio. Realmente no deseaba hablar con nadie, sólo con Kiba y Shino. Sakura era una buena persona, pero le recordaba demasiado lo lejos que estaba del héroe de Konoha, lo lejos que estaba de ser lo que él necesitaba.

—Algún día tendrás que dejar de llorar por él, pero si no puedes, entonces tendrás que decirle lo que sientes. Si te rechaza, te rechaza y sigues, al menos le habrás dicho todo lo que tienes dentro, pero si ya tomaste la decisión de dejar ir tus sentimientos, entonces hazlo de verdad. Inténtalo en serio y no te quedes aquí, escondiéndote de todos. Eres una Hyuuga. Actúa como tal.

Las palabras de su hermana la dejaron impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo Hanabi conocía sus sentimientos? No sabía que decir.

—H-Hanabi-chan…

—Sé lo que está pasando Hinata. Te escuché hablando con tus amigos —la interrumpió—. No fue a propósito. Regresé de una misión, al dirigirme a mi habitación pasé por el salón y los escuché sin querer. Soy tu hermana y cuando quieras hablar… sólo deja de llorar. Ahora cámbiate y ve a hablar con Sakura, si alguien conoce al rubio es ella y creo que de verdad se preocupa por ti —y sin más salió dejándola sola otra vez.

Más allá de la impresión que las palabras de su hermana menor le causaron, sabía que tenía toda la razón. Si ponía en perspectiva las últimas semanas, lo único que había hecho era llorar y encerarse en si misma y en la casa, pensando y recordando aquello que deseaba pero que no tendría nunca. Realmente no lo estaba intentando, solamente se estaba lamentando, compadeciéndose de si misma otra vez.

Cansada de la situación se puso de pie limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche antes de cambiarse y salir al encuentro de Sakura. Necesitaba empezar a tomar en serio sus palabras y no retroceder a ellas.

.

* * *

—¡Hinata, por fin! —dijo la kunoichi al verla.

—Buenas días, Sakura-chan —hizo una ligera reverencia antes de acercarse.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —Cuestionó mirándola con preocupación. Los signos de las malas noches y el llanto no eran algo que pudiera ocultar—. No te he visto en dos semanas, había venido a preguntar por ti, pero me decían que estabas ocupada con asuntos del clan. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Sakura-chan.

—No sabes mentir, Hinata —murmuró—. Es por Naruto ¿verdad? Ese idiota ¿qué hizo ahora?

—Nada, N-Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada —era verdad, él no había hecho nada, al contrario.

—Entonces ¿qué está pasando? Desapareces por dos semanas, no recibes visitas. ¿Te estás escondiendo de él por lo que pasó en Ichiraku? Hinata, tú lo conoces, es un cabeza hueca. Dale tiempo, se dará cuenta, pero para eso tú tienes que estar ahí y esforzarte.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar a su amiga. Ella de verdad la apoyaba, de verdad le importaba.

—Cuando Akatsuki destruyó Konoha… y-yo le dije a Naruto-kun q-que lo a-amaba —confesó sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Tal vez porque confiaba en Sakura.

Los ojos de la ninja médico se abrieron en desconcierto, la incredulidad dominaba sus expresiones.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? Pero… ¿qué pasó después?

—Nada —susurró mirando al cielo—. En ese momento estaba segura que moriría y antes de entregar mi vida a cambio de la de él, quería que supiera que hubo alguien que lo amó en silencio todos esos años, que fue importante para alguien desde el principio.

—Hinata, él… Naruto ¿qué te respondió?

Negó con la cabeza y vio como Sakura bajaba la mirada pensativa.

—Te entiendo, más de lo que imaginas. Cuando Sasuke-kun dejó la aldea, antes de que él desertara también le confesé mis sentimientos. Era evidente para él lo que yo sentía, pero tampoco obtuve una respuesta, sólo un _gracias_.

Las dos kunoichis se quedaron en silencio, ambas perdidas entre la marea de recuerdos, entendiendo por primera vez lo mucho que tenían en común. Las dos amando sin medida, pero teniendo que contener ese amor.

—A veces pienso que lo que siento no tiene razón de ser. Hace unos días Tsunade-sama me preguntó que tanto conocía a Sasuke-kun, pero no me dejó responder. Me dijo que lo pensara detenidamente, que pensara que tanto lo conocía, si es que todavía lo conocía. He estado pensando en ello. Sasuke-kun estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros y todo lo que creía saber puede que no sea cierto hoy por hoy. Siento que lo conozco, pero ahora no dejo de pensar en que tanto lo hago.

—Sakura-chan yo creo que eres de las pocas personas en las que Sasuke-kun confía —mencionó tratando de animarla.

—Confiar no es lo mismo que amar —pudo ver como su amiga enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a formase en las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hinata?

—Naruto-kun sabe lo que siento por él, pero si no me ha dado una respuesta es porque n-no tiene una —dijo, el dolor en su voz era palpable—. No puedo ser egoísta con él, no puedo atarlo a mis sentimientos.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a dejarlo ir?

Asintió nuevamente porque sabía que si lo decía en voz alta no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Hinata, él… —la kunoichi no sabía que responder, lo veía en sus ojos.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. No tienes que decir nada.

Las dos se miraron antes de contemplar el horizonte, ambas pensando en cómo confortarse la una a la otra. Se dieron cuenta que su mera presencia era suficiente para sentirse acompañadas y comprendidas.

.

* * *

Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, las palabras de Sakura retumban en su cabeza en una repetición constante.

 _Siento que lo conozco, pero ahora no dejo de pensar en que tanto lo hago_. Hinata entendía lo que su amiga había querido decir con eso, peno nunca antes lo había pensado ella misma.

 _¿De quién te enamoraste? ¿Te enamoraste del verdadero Naruto o del Naruto que tú observabas a escondidas?_ De pronto pensó en Kiba y en lo que le había preguntado.

¿Qué tanto lo conozco? Se preguntó a si misma. Sabía que su comida favorita era el ramen, pero ¿cuál era su segunda comida favorita? ¿le gustaban los dulces? Sabía que su color favorito era el anaranjado, pero más que saberlo ella lo había asumido porque era el color con el que siempre vestía. ¿A qué hora despertaba en sus días libre? ¿era de los que dormía temprano, o por el contrario se iba a la cama tarde? ¿Cuál era su pasatiempo favorito? ¿Le gustaba la música?

Sin proponérselo, todas las preguntas comenzaron a explotar en su cabeza y con sorpresa descubrió que no tenía una respuesta para muchas de ellas y para las que sí, eran simplemente conclusiones a las que había llegado, ninguna respuesta la conocía con certeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la bufanda que aún permanecía en la mesa de noche. La tomó entre sus manos y la sostuvo contra su pecho por unos momentos, apretándola con fuerza porque sabía sería la última vez.

Ahora entendía lo que Kiba le había querido decir. Entendía las dudas que Sakura tenía.

Tenía la certeza de que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero ahora comprendía que había muchas cosas que no conocía de él. Se había hecho una idea del rubio en su cabeza, pero esa idea no era el verdadero Naruto.

Se dirigió a su armario y abrió el cajón que permanecía vacío. Dándole un último beso, la depositó ahí. Ya no tenía sentido descifrar a que Naruto amaba, al verdadero o a la idea que se había hecho de él en su cabeza. Era ya demasiado tarde para ello.

La guardó en el fondo del cajón y sus sentimientos junto con ella, consciente de que nunca podría olvidarlo. Siempre estaría ahí muy dentro de ella, sepultado entre recuerdos, deseos y anhelos de lo que nunca podrá ser.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Quiero darles las gracias a todos, sigo sorprendida por el recibimiento de este fic. Mil gracias por los follows, los favs y sobre todo los reviews, son los que me motivan y han hecho que este fic pase a ser mi prioridad. Espero actualizar cada dos semanas para que no esperen mucho xD.**

 **Bueno, quiero aclararles que este fic se va ir dando lentamente. Los sentimientos van a ir evolucionando paulatinamente. Recuerden que habrá 0 instalove, así que tengan paciencia. Piensen que en la vida real una persona no se olvida de la persona que quiere en un par de semanas. Aún no lo tengo del todo decidido, pero creo que el capítulo siguiente será perspectiva de Naruto. Es hora de que veamos lo que pasa por su parte, aunque evidentemente Naruto no tiene ni idea de nada xD.**

 **¡Vamos con los reviews!**

 **SweHiro:** "Pobre pretendiente de Himawari" Me encantó eso xD. También amé las escenas NaruHina *-* en especial el beso en la luna *-* Creo que la mayoría estamos de acuerdo en que el NH merecía mucho más de lo que nos dieron en The Last, pero bueh… al final somos canon y pues no me quejo (mucho xD). Gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo :)

 **Guest:** Sí, ese es el objetivo, ahondar más en los sentimientos de ambos, darles desarrollo y finalmente una relación creíble. Ojalá te guste como va todo.

 **Amanely-chan:** Omg yo también amo a Naruto, bebé de mi kokoro, pero quiero verlo sufrir y a Hinata la amo y también quiero lo mismo xD, Ya somos dos bipolares. Este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores, irán aumentando en base vaya avanzando, espero. Te leo en el siguiente :D

 **Lilipili:** A fuego lento y con sutileza Naruto se dará cuenta de la chica que tiene frente a sus ojos y que nunca se ha detenido a ver en realidad. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Niorima:** Aquí está el capítulo, ojalá lo sigas encontrando interesante :D

 **majothemexican:** Vamos lento, pero así son los sentimientos en la vida real. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior. ¿Qué tal este xD?

 **Akime Maxwell:** Siii, para mí el team 8 fue el que primero se consolidó como un verdadero equipo, dejando atrás sus diferencias y convirtiéndose en amigos. Me gusta la idea de ver un poco más de esa relación de amistad. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

 **Alphabetta:** Sufro mucho por Hinata precisamente porque nunca tuvo su cierre. Se confesó pensando en que iba a morir y nada más pasó. Ver a Naruto y pensar que a él no le importa tiene que ser duro y por eso él va a sufrir porque se da cuenta que fue como si no le importara sus sentimientos, cosa que no es cierta, pero Naruto es un tonto en el tema sentimental T_T. Bueno, ya Hinata se está dando cuenta de que lo que conoce de Naruto son cosas que ella asume y asumir no es lo mismo que saber con absoluta certeza. Ay, a veces me dan ganas de llorar con Hinata xDD.

 **Formin:** ¡Hola! Ya tengo pensada la manera de acercarlos sin presionar a ninguno y con ese acercamiento Naruto va a darse cuenta que Hinata está algo distinta y, como es normal, se preocupa y quiere saber que pasa. Naruto es muuuy curioso, siempre quiere saber todo lol.

 **NaruHinaRyu:** Tus reviews me alegraron el día, ¡bienvenida! Voy a esforzarme por mantener a los personajes IC y fieles a sus sentimientos. Naruto celoso xD, seguro arma alborotos por ver a Hinata con sus amigos, Shino y Kiba a la lista negra de Naruto lol. Van a quedar juntos, eso lo tengo clarísimo, pero van a sufrir y también van a aprender a amar de verdad. Amar porque te das cuenta que alguien te ama no es amor, no del creíble al menos y es lo que pasó en The Last y no me resigno. ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Ladyanonimus:** De verdad quiero que Naruto se enamore en serio, no sólo porque vio los recuerdos de Hinata en un genjutsu y pensó que si la amaba de regreso todo estaría bien. Hay que hacerlo sufrir un poco por cabeza hueca xD.

 **Sabaku:** Si, cuando las personas nos enamoramos tendemos a idealizar a quien queremos, a veces no es sano y hay que detenerse y ver las cosas en perspectiva. Es difícil de hacer y es lo que le pasa a Hinata :( Te leo en el siguiente.

 **Ememoho:** Sasuke-vaca sagrada-kun, a veces parecía el prota en lugar de Naruto -_- Sí, si hubiéramos visto más desarrollo después de The Last más cosas tendrían significado en el NH. El apoyo que se daban era casi silencioso, Hinata estuvo observándolo y dándole fuerzas, pero a escondidas, sin acercarse realmente y por lo mismo Naruto solo la apoyaba al igual que apoyaba a todos los demás rookies. Las cosas algo cambiaron cuando Pein destruyó Konoha y ella le confesó su amor, pero fue pensando en que iba a morir y luego en la guerra también tuvieron sus momentos, pero de nuevo todo fue a enfocarse en Sasuke. El genjutsu en The Last fue casi "omg Hinata me ama, yo también voy a amarla" y ellos se merecen mucho más. Anyway el NH es real para el goce de todos nosotros *-* ¡Gracias por el review!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias!

 **alexnaruhina:** Nuuu, no los voy a hacer esperar mucho con las actualizaciones, serán una cada dos semanas y en algunas ocasiones una por semana, depende de cómo ande ánimo, tengo que entrar en modo depresivo para escribir esto xDDD. Te leo en el próximo capítulo :)

 **belhjol:** Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que este también te guste :D

 **AmyRose6640:** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, luego me dices que te pareció :)

 **Gracias por leer y por comentar, de verdad es lo que me motiva. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Te extraño

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Te extraño**

* * *

—¡Naruto sennnnnnnpai! —gritaron a coro las fanáticas del ninja rubio haciendo que todos miraran en dirección de los ninjas que caminaban despreocupadamente por la aldea.

—Hey, son ustedes. ¿Qué tal? —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Senpai, hemos venido a invitarte a comer ramen con nosotras —el grupo de siete chicas miraban con ojos brillantes al ninja, esperando con ilusión por su respuesta.

—¿Eh? Mmm gracias, pero no puedo ir con ustedes hoy.

—¿Por qué, senpai?

—Porque Naruto-niichan ya tiene una cita —explicó Konohamaru no resistiendo la tentación de molestar un poco a las chicas.

—¡UNA CITA! ¡¿Con quién?! —los gritos de sus admiradoras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para ponerlo nervioso, dándose cuenta de que las chicas lo veían exactamente igual a como Sakura lo miraba cuando quería golpearlo.

—¡Con Shikamaru y los demás! —respondió rápidamente colocando sus manos frente a él en modo defensivo—. Tengo que irme chicas. Nos vemos —dijo despidiéndose de sus admiradoras.

—Cuando quieres piensas rápido, jefe —comentó su alumno tranquilamente, una vez estuvieron lejos de la horda de fanáticas del héroe ninja.

—Je, si… espera ¿qué? —exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Konohamaru.

—Deberías salir en una cita con alguna de ellas. Ninguna te diría que no, niichan. Eres muy popular ahora —mencionó colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No conozco a ninguna de ellas realmente.

—Mmmm. Pues no es tan difícil, sólo le pides a una de las chicas una cita, la llevas a pasear por la aldea, le invitas algún dulce y listo.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso Konohamaru? —preguntó Naruto con extrañeza.

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo citas.

—¿Con quién? —cuestionó sospechoso.

—Eto…

—¡Konohamaru me estás mintiendo, dattebayo!

—Bueno, tal vez no he salido con nadie, pero Moegi me explicó lo que a una chica le gustaría hacer en una primera cita.

—¿Y por qué Moegi te está dando consejos? —Silencio— ¡Konohamaru! ¿quieres invitar a alguien a salir? —cuestionó gritando y levantando los brazos exageradamente.

—Tal vez —un profundo rubor se instaló en las mejillas del ninja menor.

—¿Quién es? —susurró inquisitivo, con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

—Eres un chismoso, Naruto-niichan. No te lo voy a decir.

—¡Oi! No soy ningún chismoso.

—¡Claro que lo eres!

—¿Así que te gusta alguien? Je, ya no eres un niño, Konohamaru.

—Eso creo —dijo tímidamente aún con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—. Naruto-niichan, ella es tan… tan molesta, es una estirada, una engreída sabelotodo, no la soporto.

—¿Eh? Pero… pero… —balbuceó el rubio completamente confundido.

—Pero al mismo tiempo es tan inteligente y educada. Es fuerte, tan fuerte que da miedo. No es muy femenina si la comparas con otras, pero hace esa cosa con la nariz cuando está molesta, se ve tan linda cuando lo hace. Yo… yo…

—Te gusta.

—Sí. Me gusta.

—¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir? —preguntó sonriendo, comprendiendo cuánto había crecido Konohamaru en estos años.

—Aun no lo sé, supongo que estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Te acabo de decir que da miedo, si se lo pido sin preparación previa podría mandarme directo al hospital. Quiero que cuando se lo pida, ella se dé cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo en serio y no como una broma para molestarla —explicó.

—Entiendo.

—Naruto-niichan.

—Está bien, está bien, no entiendo, dattebayo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—La invitaré a salir, sólo necesito hablar antes con Sakura-neechan en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien y termine en el hospital

—Konohamaru, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a ver a los chicos? Tal vez ellos te puedan dar algún consejo. Shikamaru seguro sabe cosas, él y Temari tienen citas —ofreció sonriendo.

—No puedo, luego le preguntaré a Shikamaru. Además, yo me quedo aquí, Naruto-niichan —comentó señalando hacia el complejo Hyuuga.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? —preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

—Vengo a entrenar.

—¿Qué? ¿Entrenar? ¿Con los Hyuuga?

—Con una Hyuuga —una sonrisa tímida se instaló en su rostro mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Te gusta una Hyuuga! —gritó llamando la atención de varios miembros de la familia que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Dilo más fuerte niichan, creo que Hiashi-sama no te escuchó! —exclamó completamente rojo.

—Perdón, perdón —murmuró realmente sintiéndolo—. ¿Así que una Hyuuga? —cuestionó en voz bajita.

—La heredera —respondió Konohamaru también en voz baja.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que la…?!

—¡No grites! —el ninja lo interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con la mano—. Te lo explicaré después. Ahora tengo que irme Naruto-niichan, no puedo llegar tarde —y soltándolo salió corriendo directo a la puerta del clan más antiguo de Konoha, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta y completamente confundido.

.

* * *

—Cuenta conmigo, Shikamaru. Le pediré a Ino que nos ayude con flores para la decoración —decía Choji mientras se atiborraba de carne.

—Naruto, estás seguro que no tienes ninguna misión pendiente ¿verdad?

Todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos, ayudando a Shikamaru a preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Temari por sugerencia de su mejor amigo, Choji.

Durante todo el proceso, sus amigos habían sido muy colaborativos. La intención inicial era no involucrar a las chicas porque todo sería mucho más complicado según Shikamaru; sin embargo, había momentos en los que todos extrañaban a Sakura y su particular forma para hacer que Naruto prestara atención.

—Naruto, ¿me escuchaste? —volvió a preguntar el Nara sin obtener respuesta por parte del rubio.

—¿Pero que demonios te pasa? —exclamó Kiba dándole un golpe en la cabeza, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué te pasa Kiba?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —chilló Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

—Porque eres un idiota, por eso —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tienes alguna misión pendiente pasado mañana si o no?

—No, Kakashi-sensei me dio días libres, ttebayo.

—De acuerdo, sólo tenías que responder eso, idiota.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? Te vas un poco más distraído de lo normal —señaló Shikamaru.

—Sí, tu llama de la juventud se ve un poco apagada Naruto-kun —Rock Lee mencionó acercándose a su amigo.

—Todo está bien, es sólo que… Mmm ¿alguno de usted sabe si el concejo del clan Hyuuga eligió heredera?

Desde la confesión de Konohamaru, Naruto no había dejado de pensar en Hinata. Estaba seguro de que Konohamaru no se refería a ella cuando le dijo que trataba de invitar a una cita a la heredera del clan, lo que significaba que su intención es salir con la hermana menor de Hinata. Pero, Konohamaru dijo, _la heredera_ , y aunque el rubio era consciente de que la mayoría del tiempo no notaba cosas que otros si, en esta ocasión sí que entendió que su discípulo estaba seguro de que Hanabi había sido nombrada heredera del clan.

—No, los Hyuuga aún no estipulado quién ocupara el lugar de Hiashi-sama en el concejo de la aldea como cabeza de familia una vez se retire—como siempre Shikamaru tenía la respuesta—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, por nada. Es sólo que no he visto a Hinata en casi un mes y pensé que se debía a asuntos del clan —se las arregló para contestar, no quería exponer a Konohamaru y su secreto.

—Si tanto quieres verla entonces deberías ir a visitarla, Naruto —el tono de voz grave de Shino los sorprendió a todos especialmente porque, aunque estaba ahí dando su apoyo, por lo general no hablaba mucho.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Shino? Él no puede…

—Si quieres saber lo que está pasando ve a buscarla —interrumpió el Aburame, sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

—Tengo entendido que todo se mantiene igual en el clan Hyuuga, Naruto. No veo razones por las cuales preocuparse.

—Seguro tienes razón, Shikamaru, pero de todas formas Shino tiene razón. Iré a ver a Hinata. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que estés haciendo. Nos vemos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decirle algo más, Naruto salió rumbo al complejo Hyuuga.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que vaya a ver Hinata, Shino? —la voz de Kiba estaba cargada de molestia—. Ella no está lista, no puede…

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algo anda mal con Hinata? —Shikamaru cuestionó comenzado a preguntarse si algo andaba mal con los Hyuuga.

—No, no realmente. Es un asunto personal de Hinata —Kiba aun miraba a Shino con verdadero enojo.

—Si nada anda mal entonces ¿por qué no quieres que Naruto vaya a buscarla?

Ni Kiba ni Shino pronunciaron ninguna palabra, los dos manteniendo el secreto de Hinata, pero para su mala suerte estaban frente al ninja más inteligente de la alianza shinobi.

—Esto va a resultar en algo verdaderamente problemático —suspiró el Nara al observar la mirada criptica que compartían los miembros del equipo ocho, entendiendo rápidamente sobre de que iba todo.

.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea con relativa rapidez, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar que Sakura lo llamaba. Su único objetivo era ver a Hinata.

Durante una buena parte del camino se reprendió a si mismo por no haber notado antes su ausencia, mucho más después de todas esas tardes que pasaron juntos en el hospital mientras esperaba a que Tsunade le implantara las células de Hashirama para regenerar su brazo derecho.

Hinata siempre había sido amable con todos, pero para Naruto su presencia significó mucho durante esos días en el hospital. Todos sus amigos habían ido a visitarlo, pero Hinata iba todos los días a hacerle compañía. Al principio era difícil hablar con ella porque parecía estar nerviosa todo el tiempo, pero con el paso de los días se encontró a si mismo esperando por sus visitas, esperando por verla sonrojarse cuando él hacía o decía alguna tontería. Durante todo ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas sobre su amiga, y por lo mismo sentía como si le hubiera fallado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que ella no estaba.

No sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía dudas de que quería ayudar a Hinata en lo que sea que estuviera pasando, quizá estaba enferma y por eso no había salido de su casa. Recordó que la última vez que la vio fue aquella noche en Ichiraku, ella apenas había vuelto de una misión, en ese momento se veía bien pero tal vez estaba herida. Ante ese pensamiento sintió como su estómago se retorcía, casi de forma tan dolorosa como cuando estaba verdaderamente hambriento. Trató de descartar la idea, si hubiera estado herida Sakura se lo hubiera dicho.

Lo cierto era que se sentía extraño por no haber notado la falta de Hinata en sus días, se había acostumbrado a su sutil presencia, a sus silencios y sonrojos, a lo melódica que era su risa. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta antes de cuanto extrañaba ver a Hinata a diario, como antes.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda de dulces para comprar una caja de rollos de canela. Esa era una de las cosas que había descubierto de Hinata durante sus visitas al hospital, su amor por las cosas dulces, en especial esos rollos. Pensando en que quizá estaba resfriada, decidió llevarle unos cuantos para hacerla sentir mejor.

Con una sonrisa en los labios aceleró el paso deseando ver a Hinata. Siempre que iba al complejo Hyuuga tenía la sensación de que sería Neji quien saldría a ver lo que quería. Los años habían pasado, pero los recuerdos del genio de los Hyuuga jamás desaparecerían y, precisamente en honor a su memoria, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que Hinata estuviera bien, porque ella era el tesoro de Neji, lo más preciado para él.

Tocó la campana en la puerta del complejo del clan y esperó, con suerte sería la propia Hinata quien saldría a recibirlo como ya otras veces había hecho, se desilusionó un poco al ver que no era así.

—¡Hola Hanabi-chan! —saludó.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —contestó la menor de las hermanas mirándolo de forma extraña.

—Me gustaría visitar a Hinata-chan. No la he visto estos días y me preguntaba si tal vez estaba enferma, sólo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, dattebayo.

—Ella está bien —dijo la adolescente después de un momento de silencio—. No puede recibirte ahora, está reunida con nuestro padre.

—Ya veo, pero ¿ella se encuentra bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? Como bien has dicho, hace varios días Hinata no ha salido del complejo, pero apenas pareces notarlo. ¿Por qué la preocupación ahora? —Naruto sabía que era despistado, pero gracias a Sakura ahora también sabía identificar cuando una chica estaba empezando a molestarse con él.

—Yo…eto… —balbuceó—, sólo quiero saber si está bien.

—Sí, está bien, ella… ella sólo ha estado atendiendo varios asuntos internos del clan, eso es todo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Mmm, ¿Hanabi-chan?

—¿Sí?

—Podrías entregarle esto a Hinata. Sé que son sus favoritos —le entregó los rollos de canela la pequeña Hyugga—. Y… ¿podrías decirle a que vendré mañana a visitarla?

—D-de acuerdo. Se lo diré.

—¡Gracias Hanabi-chan! —se despidió.

Mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo al complejo del clan, no del todo convencido en las palabras de Hanabi y totalmente decidido a ver a Hinata a primera hora de la mañana.

Necesitaba verla para asegurarse por si mismo que todo estaba bien, necesitaba verla porque sentía que era la única manera en la que podría olvidar su ausencia. Necesitaba verla porque la extrañaba.

.

* * *

 **¿Quién también quiere un Naruto que le compre rollos de canela? Que alce la mano xDD.**

 **Una semana más tarde de lo previsto pero aquí esta un capítulo nuevo. Perdonen la demora, pero tengo una excusa buenísima lol, Ya en serio, lo que pasa es que me puse a ver Little Witch Academia y quedé enamorada de Diana y Akko, tanto que no las puedo sacar de mi cabeza y en ese estado de fangirlismo no podía sentarme a escribir como se debe xD. Si no la han visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan, es preciosa. Yo la amé tanto que creo que la única manera en la que voy a poder superar este crush con esta nueva OTP es escribiéndoles algo *-***

 **En fin, fin de mis desvaríos xD. ¿Notaron que hay nueva portada? Es un arte obsequio de Grumpy Loli, aka Camille Carstairs, es lindísimo y creo que queda perfecto con el fic. ¡Gracias Cami!**

 **Ahora a contestar los reviews. Muchas gracias por dejarlos de verdad me emociono cuando leo lo que piensan y sus sugerencias las tomo muy en cuenta. Por cierto, creo que esta es la última vez que respondo los reviews por aquí, las n/a me están quedando larguísimas xD, en adelante les contestaré por PM.**

 **AmyRose6640:** A ti te tengo que agradecer mil porque me hiciste recordar lo que pasa en Sakura Hiden. Me ayudó muchísimo tu sugerencia y comencé a implantarla aquí y voy continuar desarrollándola en el transcurso del fic. ¡Gracias!

 **belhjol:** Me mata ver a Hinata tan triste, pero no lo puedo evitar xDD.

 **Agualuna:** Naruto bebé es un tonto pero lindo *-* le lleva rollos de canela a Hinata y todo. Seguro es buen novio lol. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y que estés siguiendo el fic, de verdad apreció que leas.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Soy muy feliz porque te sigue gustando, esa es mi meta al final de todo, que les guste el fic.

 **Amanely-chan:** Creo que Hinata y Sakura viven una situación muy parecida, las dos amando a "imposibles". Pienso que las dos pueden apoyarse mutuamente en esa transición. Gracias por leer.

 **Jade:** Aww muchas gracias. Me da tanta pena hacer sufrir a Hinata, pero creo que tiene que pasar por ese proceso si desea superar sus sentimientos, aunque todos queremos que Naruto no la deje que se olvide él xD.

 **Alexnaruhina:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. La relación de Naruto y Sakura es de hermandad, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y no tenía cabeza ni corazón para enamorarse de nadie más. Tienes razón en que no tiene sentido que se ponga a Sakura como rival de Hinata o viceversa, de hecho Sakura shipea NaruHina, The Last lo confirma *-* ¡Te leo en el siguiente!

 **Sabaku:** Cuando escribo a Hinata me pongo a pensar en lo duro que debe ser callar todo lo que siente, creo que para callar un amor así se tiene que ser valiente, pero también se necesita apoyo y ahí entran Shino, Kiba y Sakura. Los dos primeros por ser quien mejor la conocen y Sakura porque de cierta manera la comprende. ¡Gracias por el review!

 **majothemexican:** Naruto en la luna jajajaja. Que va, claro que echa de menos a Hinata, aunque no se de cuenta del por qué. ¡Te leo en el siguiente capítulo!

 **okashina janet:** Me encanta eso de que Naruto no sabe distinguir entre el amor romántico y el amor por la comida jajajaja. Es un despistado que no se da cuenta de muchas cosas, pero creo que los años lo han hecho madurar sólo un poquito. Coincido en el parecido en el conflicto sentimental que tienen Sakura y Hinata, las dos llevan una carga sentimental muy pesada, la una callando lo que siente y la otra esperando por alguien que está intentando encontrarse y perdonarse a sí mismo. ¡Aquí Naruto presente para recuperar a su Hinata! Gracias por los reviews *-*

 **Alpha:** Amén sista LOL. #lostengoenfilaindia xD. Sakura y Hinata, creo que se comprenden muchísimo y pueden ayudarse mutuamente dándose apoyo moral. Como bien me dijiste, Naruto sólo se acuerda de todo lo que involucra comida #rollosdecanela xD. ¡Falgirleo porque ya viste The Last, por fin!

 **NaruHinaRyu:** ¡Le atinaste! Naruto no puede ignorar del todo el hecho que no ha visto a Hinata en varios días y lógicamente piensa que esta enferma, Naruto´s logic xD. Te pregunta me ha dejado pensado, todavía no había pensado muy a fondo en la confesión de Hinata y el como saldría a la superficie más adelante, pero definitivamente voy a tomar muy en cuenta tus opciones, me parecen super viables. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review!

 **Este capitulo fue menos denso en cuanto a angst, creo que necesitábamos algo así, el próximo será pov de Hinata y Naruto. Tengan paciencia, sé que todas quieren capis más largos, el próximo prometo que lo será. ¡Hasta entonces!**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	5. Necesitaba verte

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Necesitaba verte**

* * *

Nubes grises cubrían el cielo envolviéndolo todo en un tono gris. A Hinata le parecía que de cierta manera el entorno opaco y sin luz reflejaba exactamente el cómo se sentía internamente. Sabía que olvidar el gran amor que había atesorado por Naruto no sería una tarea fácil, no únicamente por lo profundo y sincero de sus sentimientos, sino porque era ese amor lo que la impulsaba a seguir, a mejorar, le daba calor y seguridad cuando más sola se sentía, pero ahora que lo había sepultado en el fondo de su corazón se sentía vacía, como si una parte demasiado importante de si misma ya no estuviera ahí. Aun podía sentir el anhelo de su amor no correspondido intentando ser escuchado y sabía que un simple pensamiento podía hacer que todo volviera a la superficie. No podía permitirse retroceder.

Decidió permanecer en el complejo Hyuuga mientras conseguía que su corazón finalmente aceptara sentir ese vacío que dolía. Pero cualquier mínimo progreso que había hecho se deshizo como hielo bajo el sol cuando Hanabi le entregó una caja con rollos de canela que Naruto había dejado para ella cuando fue a buscarla.

Había ido a buscarla, Hinata sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano Naruto iría a preguntar por ella porque él era así, una persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero esperaba que su preocupación llegara más tarde. Dos semanas eran muy poco tiempo, demasiado poco. Su amor aún estaba ahí, vivo y deseoso de estar con quien amaba. No fue capaz de siquiera comerlos, se pasó la noche entera mirando la caja y llorando en silencio, lágrimas simplemente resbalando por sus mejillas. Ni un sollozo, ni un lamento. Nada. Lágrimas solitarias porque en alguna de todas esas noches de soledad había perdido la capacidad para sollozar, para gritar su amor.

Por eso, ante la posibilidad de volver a ver al rubio su corazón se encogió, no se sentía capaz de mantenerse firme en su decisión si volvía a verse reflejada en esos ojos azules. ¿Por qué Shino tuvo que decirle que la buscara? ¿Por qué si él sabía lo vulnerable que se encontraba?

—Oi, Hinata. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Hinata! —el grito de Kiba la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo l-lamento Kiba-kun, estaba pensando —dijo con melancolía.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó Shino.

De no ser porque una gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto sus compañeros hubieran notado la mirada de preocupación con la que observaba a su amiga. Nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas fue la respuesta que obtuvo y por primera vez se cuestionó una de sus propias decisiones.

—Tsk. Maldición Shino, sabía que lo que le dijiste a Naruto no era buena idea.

—De todas formas hubiera venido. En todo caso es mejor que hayamos venido a decirle a Hinata los planes de Naruto.

—Ese idiota va a arruinarlo todo —el Inuzuka mencionó apretando los puños—. Escucha Hinata, no tienes que recibirlo siempre puedes decir que estás ocupada con cosas del clan, no es mentira después de todo.

Hinata estaba realmente agradecida con sus amigos por venir a primera hora del día a contarle lo que sucedió en la reunión que los chicos tuvieron. Aunque ya sabía que Naruto iría a verla porque Hanabi se lo dijo, después de hablar con ellos entendió porque el rubio insistía en visitarla.

Había considerado la idea de Kiba, decir que estaba ocupada y no permitir que Naruto la viera era lo primero en lo que había pensado, pero sabía que esa excusa no sería suficiente para mantener distancia con el héroe de la aldea. Hinata sabía que él insistiría, todos los días de ser necesario, hasta conseguir verla y eso, sin querer, la lastimaba. Ese pensamiento por si solo había calentado un poco su corazón, pero se negaba a permitirse sentir ese calor porque al final únicamente se trataba de una muestra de amistad hacía ella.

—Una excusa como esa no va a detener a Naruto, quizá incluso empeore las cosas y decida quedarse afuera del complejo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta ver a Hinata —explicó Shino, con la seguridad de que Hinata ya habría llegado a una conclusión parecida.

—Es un idiota, no dudo que lo hiciera. Mmm, Shino ¿por qué le dijiste que buscara a Hinata en primer lugar? Si no hubieras dicho nada tal vez…

—Ya te lo dije —interrumpió el Aburame—, Naruto la hubiera buscado de todas formas y además, —se acomodó los lentes oscuros dirigiendo toda su atención a su amiga— Hinata tiene que verlo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! Ella no tiene que verlo. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo Kiba mirándola seriamente.

Hinata observó al cielo una vez más. No quería verlo, no creía que pudiera hacerlo en el estado en el que estaba, pero…

—Shino-kun tiene r-razón. Y-yo tengo que enfrentar a N-N-Naruto algún día.

…no podía ocultarse por siempre del sol que era Naruto porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verlo. De una u otra forma lo necesitaba en su vida y quizá con el tiempo ella conseguiría verlo únicamente como su amigo, sin anhelar nada más que su amistad.

—¿Estás segura qué eso es lo que quieres? Akamaru y yo podríamos distraerlo para que no se acerque al complejo. Si necesitas más tiempo déjanos ayudarte.

—Gracias —murmuró acariciando la cabeza de Akamuru que reposaba sobre su regazo—. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer p-por mí misma.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces, seguramente él vendrá pronto. Si nos necesitas sabes dónde encontrarnos.

—Hinata, si quieres Akamaru puede quedarse contigo y defenderte.

—Kiba, Naruto no es ningún ninja enemigo del cual Hinata necesite ser protegida —susurró Shino poniéndose de pie listo para partir.

—Tsk, vendré más tarde Hinata.

—N-no es necesario, Kiba-kun, y-yo estaré bien —trató de sonreír, falló.

—Voy a venir Hinata— dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste sin darle opción a decir nada más—. Nos vemos.

Cuando volvió a quedarse sola se concentró en el gris del cielo una vez más, pensando en lo que Shino había dicho.

" _Egoísta",_ se decía a si misma una y otra vez por sentir todo ese dolor porque de alguna manera sentía que todo ese sufrimiento ataba a Naruto. _"Lo estoy intentando. Quiero olvidarlo"_ , otra parte de ella se convencía de que era lo mejor. No necesitaba ser protegida de Naruto, necesitaba protegerse de sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

.

* * *

—¡Hey, Kiba, Shino! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿También vinieron a visitar a Hinata?

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver sus amigos salir del complejo Hyuuga, no porque fuera extraño que estuvieran ahí en primer lugar, eran los compañeros de equipo de Hinata después de todo, pero sí por la hora. Era un poco más de las siete de la mañana, el rubio había decidido que si quería ver a la Hyuuga tendría que ir muy temprano antes de que su presencia fuera requerida por su clan. De verdad quería verla y asegurarse por si mismo que se encontraba bien. Tal vez podrían salir a dar un paseo por la aldea, había muchas tiendas nuevas ahora que gente de otras aldeas habían venido a asentarse en Konoha.

—Hinata es nuestra compañera de equipo y amiga —dijo Shino como si esa fuera suficiente respuesta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí tan temprano, Naruto? —al rubio le pareció que la voz de Kiba sonaba algo diferente, pero no sabía el motivo.

—Vine a visitar a Hinata-chan. Ayer cuando vine me dijeron que estaba ocupada con cosas de su clan así que pensé que si venía temprano podría hablar con ella un momento —explicó.

Shino y Kiba lo miraron si decir una palabra. Simplemente estaban ahí, observándolo como si algo muy importante estuviera pintado en su cara.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¡Dejen de mirarme así! Me ponen nervioso, ¡dattebayo!

—Naruto… —empezó Shino, pero se quedó en silencio, como reconsiderando lo que iba a decir—. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? —se decantó por preguntar.

—Esto —señaló el ninja—, es un regalo para Hinata. Sakura-chan una vez me dijo que cuando vas a visitar a alguien muy querido se debe llevar algo de regalo. Me ha costado conseguirlo, sobre todo por la hora, pero creo que a Hinata le va a gustar.

—¿Una maceta? ¿Qué tipo de regalo es ese? Serás idiota. Debiste traer flores —gruñó Kiba.

—Suficiente, será mejor que te apresures Naruto, si quieres alcanzar a Hinata —Shino no esperaba que el rubio entendiera el verdadero significado de sus palabras, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Sí, sí. Los veo luego chicos —se despidió antes de tocar la campaña de la puerta principal de los Hyuuga.

Uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria lo recibió, parecía estar esperándolo porque enseguida empezó a guiarlo hacia el jardín trasero donde Hinata se encontraba.

El miembro del clan hizo una ligera reverencia antes de retirarse dejándolo solo con Hinata que aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

Naruto se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía la mirada perdida observando el cielo, algunas hebras de su cabello negro azulado se enredaban entre si danzando a voluntad del viento. Nunca había visto a Hinata de esa forma, era una imagen que inspiraba una inquieta tranquilidad, como si la calma sólo fuera superficial. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo invadió, una repentina necesidad de mitigar lo que sea que estuviera causando en Hinata esa inquietud.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, queriendo evitar perturbarla innecesariamente. Pero como Naruto era Naruto, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cara al suelo dando volteretas en un último intento por no romper la maceta que traía con él.

—¡Naruto-k-kun!

—Ouch, ouch, ouch —lloriqueó poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose la adolorida nariz—. Hola Hinata-chan.

—¿T-te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? —el ninja sonrió al ver como su torpeza al menos consiguió que esa aura inquieta que tenía Hinata se esfumara.

—Estoy bien. Jeje, perdona por asustarte.

—E-está bien —su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa, pero había algo más detrás que él no sabía cómo explicar.

—Me a-alegro de que tu maceta n-no se rompiera.

—No es mía, la traje para ti. Es tuya Hinata-chan —mencionó entregándole la maceta con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba muy complacido consigo mismo por haber pensado en este regalo para Hinata. Anoche mientras pensaba en ella y en lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía, en lo mucho que necesitaba verla, recordó que una de las tantas tardes en las que la Hyuuga iba a hacerle compañía en el hospital, le había dicho que le gustaba mucho la jardinería y que uno de sus pasatiempos era prensar flores. Así que muy temprano fue directamente a la florería de Ino a buscar algo que pudiera gustarle a su amiga.

Desafortunadamente la florería estaba cerrada por lo que tuvo que despertar a Ino, quien no se lo tomó nada bien. Accedió a ayudarlo cuando le explicó para quien era lo que buscaba diciéndole que le ayudaría, pero que ahora le debía un favor y que algún día se lo cobraría. Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio, aun así, aceptó la ayuda de la Yamanaka.

 _La flor del desierto_ , eso era lo que tenía Naruto en la maceta o, mejor dicho, las semillas de esa flor. Ino le había explicado que era una flor muy extraña que florecía una vez al año y solamente por tres días. A Naruto al principio la idea no le gustó mucho ¿una flor que tomaba tanto tiempo en florecer y que lo hacía por tan pocos días? No sonaba como un regalo precisamente, pero luego pensó en que no muchas personas la habían visto florecer por su extrañeza, así que le pareció una buena idea que Hinata fuera una de las pocas afortunadas en hacerlo. Y ahora que veía esa especie de tristeza en sus perlados ojos, estaba convencido en que haber escuchado el consejo de Ino había sido lo correcto.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó la Hyuuga extrañada.

—Sí, para ti. Uh, no voy a decirte que es, sólo que tienes que regarla todos los días a las nueve de la noche, eso me dijo Ino. No sé porque ttebayo, pero dijo que tenías que hacerlo así si querías ver florecer lo que hay ahí.

Nuevamente Naruto observó como la tristeza se ocultaba en los ojos de Hinata, la vio temblar un poco como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero se contenía para no hacerlo.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? Si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes decirme o si estás resfriada puedo ir por un tazón de ramen para que te mejores.

—E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun. Gracias p-por el obsequio y por los rollos d-de canela.

—Jeje, que bueno que Hanabi-chan te los entregó, pensé que se los comería ella— bromeó intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Hinata sonrió, pero nuevamente no era el tipo de sonrisa que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el rostro de porcelana de su amiga. La luz de esa sonrisa no llegaba del todo a sus ojos. Naruto sintió una punzada en el estómago, casi como cuando tiene hambre, pero de forma diferente.

—¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea? Hay muchas tiendas nuevas que acaban de abrir. Si aún no has desayunado podríamos ir juntos —propuso y vio como Hinata temblaba un poco más fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. —Hinata…

—Gracias Naruto-kun, pero no puedo ir. Tengo que asistir a algunas reuniones del concejo del clan por petición de mi padre —interrumpió.

Al ninja rubio le sorprendió la respuesta de la Hyuuga, no por lo que dijo, más bien porque ni una sola vez balbuceó al hablar.

—E-está bien —al parecer los papeles se han invertido pensó al darse cuenta de que le temblaba la voz—. ¿Hay muchas cosas pasando en el clan? Has estado trabajando mucho, sólo quiero que descanses un poco.

—No te preocupes por mí, Naruto-kun. Estoy bien, son cosas que tengo que hacer como miembro de mi clan.

—Eres mi amiga, Hinata. Quiero apoyarte cómo tú me apoyaste a mí.

El héroe frunció el ceño al ver como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Hinata. Se golpeó a sí mismo internamente porque, aunque no entendía que había pasado, estaba seguro de que él tenía la culpa.

—¡No llores Hinata-chan! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Sabes que soy un idiota a veces, ¡lo siento!— dijo desesperado, intentando pensar que decir o hacer o hacer para reparar el error que cometió sin darse cuenta.

—Perdón, Naruto-kun. Recordé cuando estabas en el hospital recuperándote de tus heridas. No has hecho nada malo.

—¡Ah! Menos mal, pero no llores por eso, yo estoy bien. ¡Mejor que nunca, dattebayo! —señaló levantando el brazo que ahora llevaba siempre vendado.

—Tengo que entrar a la casa a prepararme para la reunión del concejo.

—S-sí, ya me voy —susurró un tanto triste—. Hinata, el sábado en la noche vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Konohamaru y todos vamos a ir. Eto… mmm si quieres puedo pasar por ti para que no vayas sola —ofreció rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Iré con Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun no tienes que molestarte.

—¿Entonces sí vas a ir?

—Hanabi-chan me pidió que la acompañara, no puedo dejarla ir sola.

—¡Genial! En la fiesta podrás distraerte un poco de todo el trabajo del clan. Bueno, nos vemos el sábado, Hinata-chan —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Naruto ya había decidido que se encargaría de quitar esa tristeza de los ojos de Hinata, tristeza que, aunque intentaba ocultar él podía sentirla.

.

* * *

" _Amiga."_

La palabra no dejaba de repetirse una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza de Hinata a todas horas durante todo el día. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero ella seguía escuchando la misma palabra sin cesar. Sabía que Naruto solamente la veía como eso, como su amiga, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios, en un momento como ese, resultó más doloroso de lo que había imaginado.

No podía culparlo y tampoco podía culparse a si misma por sentimientos que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Siempre supo que las cosas eran así y aunque en el fondo de su corazón había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo fuera diferente, hoy terminó por convencerse de que eso nunca pasaría.

Ver a Naruto fue mucho más difícil de lo pensó, pero al mismo tiempo le trajo algo de paz. El rubio tiene la habilidad de tranquilizarla con su mera presencia, una habilidad que él desconocía y de la que nunca sería consciente.

Al verlo sus sentimientos y su determinación se mezclaron dentro de ella. Sus sentimientos deseando expresar la fuerza de su amor, su determinación manteniendo la firmeza en su decisión por olvidar. Pero ¿cómo podía mantenerse firme cuando Naruto venía a verla con esa sonrisa que había sido su luz cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con devorarla? ¿Cómo podía dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía cuando veía la preocupación en sus ojos azules? ¿Cuándo le traía obsequios que sabía la harían sentir mejor?

No, no podía. Naruto sin querer consiguió que su corazón se revelara ante sus propias decisiones, buscando, exigiendo, casi rogando para que cambiara de opinión, para que se rindiera ante ese sentimiento que era más grande que ella. Lo había amado en silencio casi su vida entera, podía seguir haciéndolo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, no podía seguir amándolo de esa manera, no era justo para él y no era justo para ella.

" _Amiga",_ nuevamente escuchó la voz de Naruto en su cabeza, repitiéndole lo que ya sabía, repitiéndole que nunca sería nada más que su amiga. Y Hinata, por fin había aceptado que las cosas siempre serían así.

—Hinata, ven conmigo —era la segunda vez en el día en que la voz de Kiba la traía de vuelta al presente.

—Kiba-kun, ¿cómo…

—Hanabi me dejó pasar —explicó su amigo entendiendo enseguida lo que le iba a preguntar—. Ven conmigo —el Inuzuka le ofreció su mano para que la tomara.

Hinata no dudó en hacerlo y siguió a su compañero en silencio. No necesitaba preguntar nada, confiaba ciegamente en el moreno. Así que se dejó guiar por él fuera del complejo y antes de darse cuenta estaban sentados sobre la cabeza de piedra del Tercer Hokage.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó su amigo después de que ambos recuperaron el aliento por la caminata. La noche era fría, el cielo casi sin estrellas los cobijaba bajo la tenue oscuridad.

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente.

—Sabes que Shino y yo estamos para ayudarte. Confía y apóyate en nosotros, somos tus compañeros, tus amigos. No estás sola, nunca lo has estado.

—Kiba-kun y-yo…

—Naruto… él es un tonto, pero puedo entender porque sientes lo que sientes por él. Eres la única que fue capaz de verlo antes de que los demás lo notáramos. Eres capaz de ver grandeza donde nadie más lo haría. Pero si él no es capaz de ver tu grandeza, entonces… Lo que quiero decir es que a veces la perspectiva lo cambia todo, Hinata. Mira como se ve Konoha desde aquí —el moreno señaló con sus brazos a la aldea que refulgía bajo ellos—, pero cuando estás en medio de sus calles todo es diferente. En ocasiones hay que alejarse un poco para ver el panorama completo ¿no crees?

A Hinata le sorprendieron las palabras de Kiba y de algún modo encontró consuelo en ellas. Por lo general su amigo era alguien impulsivo que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, siempre fiel a sus convicciones y leal con quienes consideraba sus amigos. Pero había ocasiones, muy pocas, en las que dejaba de lado su impulsividad para consolarla porque sabía que en esos momentos ella lo único que necesita era la compañía de alguien que la apreciara por ser simplemente Hinata.

—Lo que decidas hacer, Shino y yo vamos a apoyarte. Siempre.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun. Gracias por todo —su agradecimiento le sabia a poco, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que expresaran lo muy agradecida que estaba con él por ser su amigo, por confiar en ella, por estar ahí.

Y después de lo que parecieron años, Hinata sintió que esta vez su sonrisa era verdadera. Se permitió pensar en todo lo que no podía ser porque sabía que cuando se levantara y se alejara del monumento de piedra, dejaría sus sentimientos por Naruto sepultados en su corazón. Sin saber que, de pie sobre el rostro de piedra de Tsunade, el héroe de Konoha observa a los amigos sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando vio que la sonrisa de Hinata era una de verdad, no como las que recibió él en la mañana y al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecido con Kiba por haber conseguido disipar algo de la tristeza de aquellos perlados ojos.

.

* * *

 **Prometí un capítulo más largo y aquí está xD. Este capi lo tenía muy claro en mi cabeza, pero por alguna razón cuando me sentaba a escribir me quedaba viendo la pantalla y nada salía, y no sólo me pasó con este fic también con los otros :(**

 **De todas formas, por fin salió. Estoy satisfecha con cómo quedó, sobre todo por como las cosas se van acomodando solas para llegar a donde quiero. El capítulo pasado Chio-senpai me hizo darme cuenta de que había dejado muchas cosas sin contexto y que la mayoría había sido sólo diálogos. En este intenté dar más contexto y explicar el entorno de las situaciones un poco más. Espero haberlo hecho. Gracias Chio por hacer que me diera cuenta, la idea es ir mejorando en cada capítulo y tu comentario de verdad me ayudó a ver las cosas en otra perspectiva :)**

 **Mil gracias a todas/os por sus reviews. Sus comentarios, ideas, criticas y sugerencias las tomo muy en cuenta y me ayudan a ver aspectos del fic en los que no había pensado, o no me había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Seh soy bastante despistada xDD.**

 **A mis nuevos lectores ¡bienvenidos! Y los que me leen desde el capítulo uno y esperan pacientemente por las actualizaciones ¡gracias!**

 **Díganme que les pareció este capítulo. ¿Qué creen que hará Naruto ahora que vio a Hinata sonreírle sinceramente a Kiba? Me da curiosidad saber sus teorías, pero tomen en cuenta que Kiba y Hinata son hermanos de otros padres xD.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
